Kimi no Na wa: Alternate Storyline
by Aaron2775
Summary: This is my own alternate story of the movie. When Mitsuha decides to meet Taki for the first time while Taki hesitates to call her on the phone, the two unexpectedly meet and romance begins to blossom but what if there is a sudden tragedy?
1. Crossing Paths

**Kimi no Na wa: Alternate Storyline**

 **Written by: Aaron2775**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own 'Kimi no Na wa'. This is purely fan made.**

 **Plot**

This is my own alternate story of the movie. When Mitsuha decides to meet Taki for the first time while Taki hesitates to call her on the phone, the two unexpectedly meet and romance begins to blossom but what if there is a sudden tragedy?

 **Chapter One: Crossing Paths**

At Itomori's train station, a young teen girl with her braided hairstyle and a red chord tied behind her hair boarded a passenger train. Her destination was Tokyo and she was recently heading to school for today with her younger sister but suddenly decided to go to the city to meet the teen boy whom she was switching bodies with. And her name is Mitsuha Miyamizu.

" _If I suddenly showed up, would I bother him? Surprise him He might not like it?"_ Mitsuha said in her thoughts as the passenger train was railing its way to the city while she was feeling discouraged.

" _There's no way we could meet. But what if we did? What should I do? Would I annoy him? Would it be awkward?"_ she continued to speak in her mind as she was struggling with this doubtful feeling that was bothering her inside.

As the train made its way to the city and was about to stop at the next station, she spoke in mind…

" _Or maybe, he would be a bit glad to see me?"_

The train made its stop and the passengers stepped out of it. After a business couple left the train, Mitsuha made her walk, in search of the teenage boy.

* * *

Elsewhere, the teen boy, Taki Tachibana, was walking across a pedestrian bridge which was on top of a busy street. He was with the woman whom he shared a job with at a fancy restaurant and they recently had a date an hour ago but it didn't go well.

"Um… Ms. Okudera, are you hungry? How about dinner…" Taki asked Miki Okudera, the woman he had a date with.

"Let's call it a day," Okudera said.

"Yes," Taki spoke as he and Okudera stopped their walk for a moment.

Okudera then turned to face Taki with a gentle smile and said, "Taki, you… Sorry if I'm wrong. You used to have a bit of a crush on me, right?"

Taki felt surprised and a bit hesitant. Okudera continued, "But now you like someone else."

Taki slowly turned his face to his left and looked down with his right hand on his mouth to cover his embarrassing expression. "No, I don't," Taki mentioned.

"Really," Okudera doubted as she was carrying her purse behind her.

"No! That's not true at all," Taki scratched his head as he was blushing.

Okudera walk towards him to inspect his face while she said, "I wonder."

Taki felt even more embarrassed but Okudera stopped and said, "Oh well. Thanks for today. See you at work."

After waving him farewell for today, Taki stood still as he contemplated about the teen girl who set up the date.

As the sun settled down behind the horizon and nightfall was approaching, Taki was still on the bridge, on his phone about Mitsuha's diary before he contemplated whether to call her or not. After a few seconds of silence, Taki declined and walked away.

" _What am I doing?"_ Taki wondered to himself.

* * *

Minutes later, Taki was walking through a particular street with his hands in his pants pockets and was on his way back to his apartment. He stopped for a moment to sigh as he expressed his downward feeling because of that failed date.

After crossing a street and passing by a fancy café, Taki suddenly stopped with her eyebrows up before he spoke in deep surprise as his eyes were set on a familiar figure in front of him.

"Mitsuha?"

"Taki-kun?" she spoke.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 _ **Preview for the Next Chapter…**_

Taki and Mitsuha shared a joyful laugh.

"Mitsuha," Taki said. "Would you… like to go with me around the city?"

Mitsuha was speechless for a moment but was deeply joyful.

"Yes," she answered.

 **Author's Note**

Wow! My first Kimi no Na wa fanfiction. It has been a long time since I posted a fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter even though it's short but the next one would hopefully bloom your hearts.


	2. The True Meeting

**Chapter Two: The True Meeting**

Taki just stood silently with his eyebrows raised and his mouth opened as his attention was focused on the teen girl in front of him; he couldn't believe it. She showed up and now they finally meet for the very first time.

On the other hand, Mitsuha was standing in deep surprise as she struggled to avoid hesitating in front of the teen boy whom she switched bodies with. They finally meet and she didn't know what to do or what to feel for a moment.

"Mit-Mitsuha," Taki spoke still quite surprised.

"Taki-kun," Mitsuha said while feeling more hesitant like she could feel her hands shaking.

After another minute of staring and standing, they snapped back to reality.

"Uh… um… hello," Taki said which gave Mitsuha a bitof a confused expression.

" _Damn it! What should I say?"_ Taki was contemplating in his thoughts.

Both slightly looked away from facing each other and contemplating on what to say. Taki scratched the back of his head while Mitsuha stayed silent.

After another moment of silent, the two spoke, "So, do you want to go somewhere?"

Both paused for a second, "Huh?"

"Um… if you want maybe we could go somewhere so we can talk," Taki suggested still not quite sure what Mitsuha would reply.

Mitsuha stared at Taki and was quiet for a second before she said, "Okay."

Taki's mouth opened while Mitsuha slightly looked away with a tiny smile before she continued, "Let's go. Where should we talk?"

Taki thought for a second before he had an ideal place.

* * *

After walking through a busy street, Taki and Mitsuha shared a wooden bench by some trees and bushes in a public park. Taki was sitting at one end while Mitsuha was sitting at the other. Both gapped each other and were still hesitant about their first meet. Mitsuha was embracing her school bag before she silently looked at Taki.

" _I still can't believe it. We finally meet... but why do I feel awkward in meeting him? He doesn't seem to be the kind of person who I could easily meet and talk to even though we started knowing each other's lives through that switch,"_ Mitsuha spoke in her mind.

She then stared at her bag as she continued, _"But even though he can be annoying sometimes, I'm starting to feel a bit comforted whenever I think of him like my heart was relieved from a pain that I am enduring."_

Taki then quietly set his eyes on Mitsuha before he, too, spoke in his thoughts, _"This is so awkward. Why can't I say something right now to her? I'm certain that she came here to see me but what should I say? We finally meet for the first time and yet I am so idotic when it comes to this sort of thing. I guess it is because I don't know how to talk to girls even though I was almost relaxed with that date with Ms. Okudera."_

As it was almost nightfall, the two stayed silent before they realized they couldn't handle it anymore.

"Taki-kun," Mitsuha spoke with her eyes set on Taki.

"Um… yes?" Taki said.

"How was your date with Ms. Okudera?" Mitsuha asked, wondering how the date went.

Taki answered, "Um… well…"

Mitsuha waited for his answers before Taki expressed a smile and spoke, "It went well I guess."

"Huh?" Mitsuha said.

"Though I got to admit, it was quite fun talking to Ms. Okudera like that even though someone gave me some tips on how to talk with a lady," Taki said in a funny manner.

Mitsuha's jaw dropped as he continued, "Then we had a lot of fun going somewhere like a fancy restaurant and an art museum. And Ms. Okudera asked me if I should invite her to my place so we could have some alone time and maybe 'that'?"

Taki continued to be talkative while Mitsuha was becoming annoyed and in disbelief.

"TAKI-KUN!" she yelled.

Taki then joyfully laughed and mentioned, "It's just a joke, Mitsuha."

"You. Unbelievable. Hmm…" Mitsuha with her arms crossed looked away with an annoying expression.

Taki laughed and said, "I'm sorry, Mitsuha. Forgive me."

Mitsuha then remembered something before she quickly faced Taki, "Oh yeah…. You are such a pervert!"

"Heh?" Taki spoke in surprised.

"You were touching my boobs, weren't you?" Mitsuha mentioned with an irritated expression and a blush on her cheeks.

"Uh… how did you know that?!" Taki said in total disbelief as he was embarrassed.

"Yotsuha mentioned it to me!" Mitsuha yelled.

"Uh…" Taki was becoming more embarrassed. "But it was only once. I couldn't help myself."

"Only once?" Mitsuha doubted.

"Um… yeah," Taki replied.

"It doesn't matter how many times you did. You are such a perverted idiot!" Mitsuha expressed her annoyance because of Taki's sexual act when he was in her body.

"Uh… sorry," Taki begged for forgiveness.

Mitsuha looked away with an irritated face and after a second, she started to happily laugh. When she faced him, Taki was confused for a moment as he watched her laugh but then felt a sign of genuine joy that he, too, laughed with her.

After the joyful laugh, they looked at each other and started a conversation.

"Taki-kun," Mitsuha spoke.

"Hm?" Taki looked at her.

"Seriously, how was the date between you and Ms. Okudera?" Mitsuha wanted to know.

Taki was silent for a moment before he answered while slightly facing away from Mitsuha, "It didn't go so well. I really don't know how to talk with girls. I was feeling so much hesitation."

Mitsuha's mouth opened in a sad expression as she realized what she had done since she set up the date. Mitsuha looked away with guilt on her face, regretting about her act on Taki. She realized she should not have done that and put Taki in a awkward situation. She stayed silent for a moment.

Then, Taki mentioned, "But then, when we entered that art museum, I saw a drawing of Itomori and it vanished away my awkward feeling somehow."

Mitsuha's eyes widened as she looked back him. Taki expressed a tiny smile before he continued.

"I guess it's because… that place reminds me of you," Taki admitted, realizing that the thoughts of the teenage girl he was switching bodies with saved him from total stress and hesitation.

Mitsuha was feeling a warm tenderness inside as her guilt faded away.

Taki looked at her with a grateful expression, "Thank you, Mitsuha."

Mitsuha blushed before she spoke in her thoughts, _"What should I do? I… I don't know what to say."_

While not looking at each other, Taki and Mitsuha moved a bit closer to one another as their hesitation was disappearing from their hearts and having the courage to actually talk.

"Actually, when I was still in your body, I almost got into trouble with a guy… but then Ms. Okudera saved me. I didn't know that I had saved you, Taki-kun," Mitsuha admitted.

Taki glanced at her expression before he started to blush at how beautiful Mitsuha really was.

" _What's this feeling in my heart?"_ Taki wondered.

Taki looked away then started another joyful laugh.

"What so funny?" Mitsuha asked as she looked at him with a confused look.

Taki just continued laughing to himself before Mitsuha gently smiled and laughed as well.

Taki and Mitsuha shared a joyful laugh.

"Mitsuha," Taki said. "Would you… like to go with me around the city?"

Mitsuha was speechless for a moment but was deeply joyful.

"Yes," she answered.

Taki looked at her before Mitsuha said, "Let's go. I mean… it would be nice if this is an enjoyable… date."

Taki was silent again for a moment before he gently smiled.

"Sure. It will be," Taki said.

Mitsuha looked at him and felt so much joy that she smiled deeply.

"Yes," she nodded.

The two stood up on their feet before they walked away from the bench they were sitting on. A real date has begun for the two of them.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 _ **Preview for the Next Chapter…**_

"I've been in your room a few times now, Taki-kun," Mitsuha mentioned.

"Oh, I see," Taki said.

"Still, I'm so happy that you have a pleasant life… unlike me," Mitsuha started to feel a bit down.

"Mitsuha?" Taki said as he noticed.

 **Author's Note**

Okay. This is Chapter Two and hopefully you readers would enjoy reading this one. I tried making it a bit funny during Taki and Mitsuha's conversation though. Anyway, Chapter Three is where the cherry is on the icing if you know what I mean.


End file.
